A Trilogia das Flores
by Tilim
Summary: Certos atos não deveriam ser esquecidos, principalmente aqueles que envolvem flores. Esses atos ficam no passado, mas podem influênciar o futuro. Eles terão de aprender isso. Não são simples coincidências.
1. As Sete Rosas Negras

**A TRILOGIA DAS FLORES**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**As Sete Rosas Negras**

- Tenho vontade de socar Kakashi-sensei quando ele se atrasa – Sakura mexia no cabelo, tentando melhorá-lo.

Fora a primeira a chegar à ponte, geralmente o ponto de encontro do Time 7. Bocejou. Seu cabelo ainda molhado por causa do banho tomado as pressas para chegar cedo, pensando estar atrasada, iria começar a arrepiar.

Uma brisa primaveril trouxe-lhe um frescor incalculável e o cheiro das flores se espalhando.

- Que gostoso! – exclamou para si mesma, debruçando-se no beiral da ponte e fechando os olhos verdes para melhor apreciar aquele cheiro doce.

- SAKURA! – ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado por uma voz bem conhecida.

Ao olhar para um dos lados da ponte pôde ver Naruto andando sorridente, Sasuke ao seu lado, sério.

"Como dois amigos podem ser tão diferentes?" pensou observando-os.

- Bom dia, Naruto – disse quando eles se aproximaram mais, Naruto com as mãos atrás da cabeça e Sasuke com as suas nos bolsos – Sasuke-kun.

- Bom dia – disse apenas indo encostar-se ao beiral.

Sakura suspirou.

"Eu deveria desistir" pensou cansada "Mas não vou perder para a Ino-porca".

"_Isso, Ino não vai ganhar" _sua Sakura Interna estava eufórica.

Sakura se encolheu no seu canto, também. Sasuke não iria responder a nada, então achou melhor pensar em uma abordagem diferente.

- Sakura-chan – chamou Naruto, ela só virou a cabeça – Depois do treino quer ir tomar um sorvete comigo?

"Isso era justamente o que eu ia pedir ao Sasuke" pensou irritada "Espera, podemos ir os três".

- Claro, vamos todos os três, o que acha, Sasuke-kun? – sua esperança crescendo.

- Não, obrigado.

Outro suspiro.

- Esqueça, Naruto.

- Oi!

- Oi, Kakashi-sensei – fora Sakura quem cumprimentara.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Ninguém gritou comigo por estar atrasado" o jounin olhou para seus alunos um a um e viu-os todos sérios e de cabeça baixa, menos Sasuke que sempre parecia indiferente.

- Essas emoções – disse para si mesmo e então teve uma idéia – Sakura.

- Sim?

- Você pode ir pra casa.

- O quê? Mas e o treino, Kakashi-sensei?

- Hoje o treino será uma coisa especial, só pros garotos.

- Mas Kakashi-sensei...

- Vamos, Sakura, você está ganhando o dia de folga.

"Que espécie de treinamento será esse que a Sakura-chan não pode participar?" pensou Naruto "Deve ser algo super difícil, tô certo".

- Tudo bem – por fim a garota cedeu e foi andando em direção a sua casa, contrariada.

Passou um tempo em que ninguém dizia nada, até que o sensei pulou de cima o arco para o chão, perto de seus alunos.

- Então, Kakashi-sensei, qual é esse treinamento especial? – perguntou Naruto animado.

- Hum... Não tem treinamento especial algum, Naruto – disse o sensei fazendo o loiro se sobressaltar e o Uchiha olhar pra ele.

- Então porque mandou a Sakura embora? – perguntou o Uzumaki.

- Calma, Naruto – o sensei estava sereno e sorriu, podendo ver apenas seu olho direito se fechar amigavelmente – Eu vou ajudá-los com os sentimentos.

- Sentimentos?

"Isso só nos fará perder tempo" pensou o Uchiha revirando os olhos.

- É, sentimentos – o sensei fez uma pausa olhando para o céu que começava a nublar – Resolver definitivamente os problemas amorosos das pessoas que gostam de vocês – olhou significativamente para os dois – Então depois voltaremos ao treinamento normal.

Naruto pensou um pouco, concordou com a cabeça e disse a Kakashi:

- O que temos que fazer, então?

- Flores.

- Flores?

- Isso, toda garota gosta de flores – voltou-se sorrindo para os shinobis – Comprem flores durante a semana, uma por dia, e dêem a uma garota que vocês gostem.

- Vou comprar flores para Sakura-chan – os olhos de Naruto brilhavam.

- Certo. E você, Sasuke?

- Acho isso perda de tempo – retirou as mãos dos bolsos e cruzou os braços.

"Porque será que eu já esperava isso?" pensou o jounin.

- Tanto faz, não poderão fugir da tarefa, vou ficar de olho em vocês. Então, nos vemos em uma semana.

E sumiu numa nuvem branca característica.

Naruto colocou os braços para trás da cabeça e, com os olhos cerrados, virou-se para encarar o moreno, que já se encontrava no fim da ponte.

- Hei, Sasuke – chamou correndo para acompanhá-lo.

- Que foi?

- Vai comprar flores para quem?

- Não vou comprar flor alguma.

- Mas o Kakashi-sensei disse que...

- Não me importa o que ele disse, esses sentimentos são perda de tempo.

E seguiu para o Clã Uchiha deixando um confuso Naruto para trás.

Não se preocupava em andar rápido, ainda era manhã e muitas pessoas estavam ocupadas demais em seus afazeres triviais para olharem para o jovem ninja a vagar sozinho.

As nuvens escuras que anunciavam a chuva começavam a se espessar lentamente, como que com preguiça de se juntarem para enfim chover.

De súbito Sasuke teve uma lembrança de uma garota que gostava e que poderia mandar as flores, mas retirou logo aqueles ridículos pensamentos sentimentalistas de sua cabeça.

Ao passar na frente da Floricultura dos Yamanaka nem se quer olhou para lá, mas no próximo passo uma kunai caiu logo a sua frente e se cravou no chão. Um papel jazia preso a ela.

"Papel bomba?" pensou e esperou um tempo até ele explodir, mas não aconteceu. Agachou-se perto dele e leu.

_Estou de olho, Sasuke. E as flores são para alguém que esteja viva._

- Está mesmo observando, então – disse para si mesmo e entrou na Floricultura.

Ao ouvir o sino de entrada anunciando um novo cliente, a cabeleira loira de Ino levantou-se do repouso anterior que eram seus braços e seus olhos azuis fitaram Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun – disse animada pelo jovem Uchiha ali – Veio aqui para me ver?

- Não, Ino – ele respondeu passeando pela loja e observando os arranjos – Quero uma flor.

- Uma flor?

- É – dizia distraidamente observando algumas tulipas.

- Bem, é uma Floricultura, estamos cheios de flores, a primavera acabou de chegar – Sasuke não respondeu, apenas passou a observar algumas bromélias.

- Você não tem algo mais... Escuro? – fitou-a.

Ela refletiu um pouco as palavras dele e então foi como se uma lâmpada tivesse se acendido em sua mente.

- Tenho algo perfeito, uma nova flor que o nosso Clã desenvolveu – e correu para dentro de uma porta escondida a um canto.

Sasuke continuou a andar por ali, observando alguns lírios, vezes umas flores cosmos. Aqueles perfumes o enjoavam, por isso pedira algo diferente, na esperança de o cheiro ser melhor. Já estava ficando com dor de cabeça e queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Aquele cheiro de flores misturadas era o mesmo que o de Ino.

Não demorou muito para que a loira voltasse trazendo uma rosa nos braços, um único botão de uma rosa tão escura quanto à noite. Pegou-a e sentiu seu aroma demoradamente. Não lhe enjoava como as demais, tinha um cândido aroma de noite fria com orvalho.

- O que acha? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Tudo bem, pode ser essa – devolveu a rosa a ela que amarrou uma fita branca no caule do botão.

Ele pagou e Ino o seguiu até a saída.

- Sasuke-kun – chamou antes de ele voltar a andar e a fitou – Já estou fechando para o almoço, quer almoçar comigo?

- Não, obrigado – e retomou seu caminho para o Clã segurando firmemente à rosa negra na mão direita e deixando uma raivosa Ino para trás.

Não queria voltar para casa, àquela flor parecia induzi-lo a cumprir a tarefa estúpida da "Missão das Emoções" designada por Kakashi, mas o ele não sabia a quem entregar.

Pensou em parar a primeira moça que encontrasse e entregar a ela a flor, mas sabia que Kakashi não permitiria, ele tinha que entregar a alguém que gostasse, mas o sensei era mesmo tão bom a ponto de saber de quem o Uchiha gostava se ele próprio não lembrava mais possuir esse sentimento?

Vagou muito tempo pelas ruas da Vila da Folha sem saber onde poderia parar, mas não estava se importando nem um pouco. Não sentia fome, cansaço. O único pensamento que ocupava sua mente: Para quem entregar aquela flor e terminar de vez com a tarefa estúpida do sensei?

Segurou a rosa negra na altura de seus olhos para analisar minuciosamente aquela beleza única que uma rosa negra, que jamais vira antes na vida, poderia possuir. Aquela rosa deveria ser de alguém especial.

Balançou a cabeça levemente, esfregou os olhos e tirou a flor de perto de sua face. Aquele perfume noturno devia estar fazendo-o sofrer alguns delírios estranhos e sonhar acordado.

"É melhor entregar a Sakura de uma vez" pensou e, assim que se virou para voltar a andar em direção a casa da Haruno, percebeu outra alternativa para aquela rosa.

A garota vinha andando de cabeça baixa sem prestar atenção nos acontecimentos a sua volta. Só conseguia ver seus passos. Se ela continuasse a andar somente como estava, logo esbarraria em Sasuke.

- Hinata – chamou antes que ela o fizesse e viu as duas grandes pérolas da garota de erguerem para encará-lo com uma surpresa que ela não tentou esconder. Algumas lágrimas brilharam presas em suas pestanas.

- Sa-suke-san? O-o que... Faz aqui?

Ele examinou o olhar perolado da garota e depois a rosa negra por um instante considerou a proposta tentadora.

A morena continuava esperando a reposta.

Aquela garota sempre lhe parecia tão frágil e aquela rosa mostrava exatamente o contrário, mostrava força a e estabilidade. Não sabia o porquê de estar fazendo, mas estava. Hinata era especial o suficiente.

- Eu vim te entregar isso – estendeu a flor a ela, a pequena fita branca que Ino tinha colocado chacoalhou com a brisa repentina que espalhou o aroma da rosa e secou as últimas lágrimas de Hinata – Aceite.

Ela pegou a flor com cuidado como se fosse se desmanchar. Assim como Sasuke, era a primeira vez que via uma rosa daquela tonalidade tão escura.

Observou a flor por mais alguns instantes, mas depois levantou o seu olhar para o moreno Uchiha. O que ele estaria fazendo?

- Obri-brigada, Sasuke-san – ela sorriu miudamente para ele para encorajá-lo e dizer que havia gostado do presente.

- Porque estava chorando? – despejou de uma vez. Ele estava curioso com o porquê das lágrimas da Hyuuga, então resolveu saciar essa curiosidade de uma vez.

Ela se sobressaltou com a pergunta. Abaixou a rosa e ficou a fita-la, tristemente.

- Não... É na-nada – disse passando por ele para seguir seu caminho até o Clã.

- Onde você vai estar amanhã à tarde?

- Bem... Acho q-que... – ela olhou-o para se lembrar – T-treinando com... Meu Time.

Sasuke não disse mais nada, apenas se virou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e voltou a andar, agora sim em direção ao seu próprio Clã, aliviado de ter encontrado uma garota suficientemente aceitável para entregar a flor.

- SASUKE! – a voz de Naruto o fez fechar os olhos por alguns segundos, mas o loiro já estava na sua frente, então não era uma alucinação – Sasuke aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha!

O shinobi não respondeu nem perguntou qual seria a coisa estranha, não estava curioso perante isso.

- Eu estava entregando a flor pra Sakura-chan, que ficou surpresa, mas aceitou e entrou em casa – começou a relatar o tal fato estranho – Mas quando eu me viro, todo contente, eu vejo a Hinata chorando, mas antes que eu posso fazer qualquer coisa ela saiu correndo.

"Então Naruto a fez chorar" pensou Sasuke enquanto uma vontade louca de socar Naruto se apoderava dele.

- Hinata é uma garota muito estranha, tô certo! – o loiro sentenciou colocando as mãos por trás da cabeça.

Sasuke não disse nada, estava mais preocupado em se controlar.

Será que Naruto não via? Será que era tão cego? Hinata gostava dele e ele acha estranho que ela chore quando o vê entregando flores à outra.

- Já entregou a sua flor, Sasuke?

- Já.

- E pra quem foi? – o Uzumaki estava esperançoso que Sasuke lhe dissesse qual a garota que gostava, mas ele somente fechou os olhos.

Então, para evitar danos maiores, Sasuke somente se virou e, enquanto andava, anunciou:

- Vou pra casa.

E deixou um loiro sem entender para trás.

* * *

- Quem diria, Sasuke – Kakashi disse para si mesmo.

Ele estava sentado sobre um prédio de onde observara Sasuke entregando a sua flor incomum a jovem Hyuuga. Vira também quando Naruto entregara a flor a Sakura e todo o acontecimento.

"Ele fez um bem inconscientemente" pensou observando a morena treinando com Neji na arena do Clã ao ar livre.

- Será que teremos uma união de Clãs?

Perdido em pensamentos, Kakashi só acordou quando algumas gotas de chuva começaram a molhá-lo.

- Droga!

* * *

Desde o dia que aquela missão começou que o céu se mantém em um tom fraco de cinza, melancólico, com pequenas e rápidas garoas ocorrendo no começo até o fim da tarde.

- Naruto!

- Bom dia, Sakura-chan – disse ele sorrindo para a rósea segurando uma linda tulipa vermelha, já era o terceiro dia que lhe trazia as flores.

Mas Sakura estava extremamente curiosa: Qual o motivo de Naruto estar lhe trazendo flores todos os dias?

- Sakura-chan, quer ir comer alguma coisa comigo? – o sorriso de Naruto era tão largo e radiante que até sentiu pena de não aceitar.

"Sei que vou me arrepender de alguma maneira" pensou quando sorriu levemente e aceitou seu pedido.

- Ah! Obrigado, Sakura-chan.

Naruto a arrastou até o Ichiraku, segurando-lhe firmemente a mão. Ao chegar esperou-a pedir um ramen médio, enquanto logo depois ele pedia a maior porção da casa.

Sasuke passava naquele instante e viu-os almoçando. Parou uns segundos, mas depois continuou seguindo seu caminho.

"Parece que essa Missão está funcionando para o Naruto" pensou aliviado, assim Sakura pararia de persegui-lo e seria uma fã a menos.

Passou rapidamente pela Floricultura Yamanaka e pegou a rosa negra. Não fora Ino quem o atendera depois do primeiro dia, nem hoje e ele estava satisfeito com isso. Parece que o Time 10 havia tido uma missão Rank C bem longa.

Dirigiu-se a clareira em que treinava o Time 8 e ficou parado perto de uma árvore enquanto eles treinavam. A rosa segura escondida atrás de suas costas. Olhou para o céu e percebeu que logo choveria.

- Muito bem, vamos fazer uma pausa para o almoço – Kurenai avisou e os três alunos, mais Akamaru, pararam ofegantes. Kiba caiu sentado, enquanto Hinata de joelhos e Shino com as mãos apoiando-se nas pernas. Nenhum deles parecia se importar por estarem todos sujos e caírem bem sobre poças de lama.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, até que Kiba e Akamaru começaram a sentir um cheiro diferente.

Sasuke estava esperando o momento certo para chamar a garota Hyuuga, mas pelo jeito seria descoberto antes disso.

- Au!

- Uchiha? – perguntou Kiba ao cão no momento exato que Sasuke saiu de trás da tal árvore. Hinata ficou feliz ao vê-lo – O que você quer aqui de novo?

Sasuke havia ido até o campo de treinamento no dia anterior, mas Kiba nunca pensou que ele voltaria, principalmente porque no dia anterior tinha vindo falar com Hinata.

- Vim falar com a Hinata – ele anunciou e a morena olhou para sua sensei. Os olhos escarlates de Kurenai sorriram para ela e a jounin permitiu com um aceno de cabeça.

A morena então se aproximou do Uchiha.

- O-olá, Sasuke-san – ele não disse nada, apenas lhe entregou a flor o que fez a menina ruborizar. Ele já ia se virando para ir embora antes que começasse a ficar vermelho também, mas Hinata o fez parar – Qual... O motivo de-dessas... Flores, Sasuke-san?

Sasuke não sabia o que responder.

Simplesmente não podia dizer a Hinata que aquela era uma missão que Kakashi dera a ele e Naruto para resolver os problemas com seus sentimentos, já que o sensei não contara nem a Sakura. E também não podia lhe dizer que apenas comprara uma rosa e ela fora a primeira garota que arranjara para entregar a mesma.

Precisava de uma desculpa, mas as palavras para a mesma e a sua imaginação pareciam-lhe ter fugido de sua boca, então apenas conseguiu ouvir-se dizendo:

- Desculpe, mas eu não posso contar – e depois disso esperava que a Hyuuga lhe devolvesse a flor e dissesse: "Então não posso aceitar", mas ao invés disso ela sorriu, corando.

- Tu-tudo bem. Eu... Preciso voltar a... Tr-teinar agora.

- Certo – ele lhe deu as costas e começou a caminhar – Nós nos vemos amanhã.

* * *

"Último dia" pensou Sasuke fechando a porta de sua casa e colocando-se a andar em direção a Floricultura Yamanaka "Última rosa".

Dia após dia, desde o início daquela missão, Sasuke comprara a mesma rosa negra para entregar a Hinata, dia após dia ela aceitava e ele lhe dava as costas e partia.

A garota chegara a lhe perguntar o motivo daquilo, mas ele não podia lhe dizer e, sorrindo, ela entendeu.

Como Naruto uma vez lhe disse, Hinata era uma garota estranha.

As nuvens cinzentas não iam embora e a presença constante da chuva e da umidade deixavam o ar frio obrigando as pessoas de Konoha a se vestirem com agasalhos e casacos.

Entrou na floricultura com um pouco depressa, uma garoa o alcançara quando estava a menos que um quarteirão do local. Limpou os pés no capacho de entrada e constatou que a barra de sua calça branca ficara encharcada. Ino estava lá para atendê-lo.

- Sasuke-kun – disse alegre saindo de trás do balcão – Mamãe disse que tem vindo aqui todos os dias.

Ele não respondeu, apenas queria pegar logo a rosa e ir embora, mas Ino não parecia muito disposta a facilitar.

- Tem algum motivo especial? – o sorriso da loira era insinuante.

- Tem, será que você poderia me entregar a rosa? – ele resolveu ser direto.

Ino voltou para trás do balcão e, enquanto preparava a rosa, disse:

- Essa rosa negra é tão cara, Sasuke-kun, quem você tem presenteado?

- Ino, você poderia enfeitá-la.

- Como?

- Enfeitá-la – repetiu o moreno – Eu não sei, colocar algumas outras flores para adornar.

A garota ficou um pouco confusa com o pedido do Uchiha, mas entendeu e se pôs a fazê-lo. Em volta do caule longo da rosa ela colocou dois caules cheios de pequenas flores brancas que contornavam a rosa negra em espiral.

- O que acha? - ela lhe mostrou a flor e ele concordou com a cabeça, pagando-lhe.

Sasuke foi até a porta e espiou o lado de fora, teria que ir rápido ou recomeçaria a chover.

- Sasuke-kun? - ele ouviu Ino cantarolar e se virou - Pode me dizer o motivo?

- É só uma flor - ele abriu a porta e o sininho sobre ela tilintou fazendo com que Ino aguçasse os ouvidos para entender as próximas palavras do Uchiha - Para alguém especial.

Ele andou devagar, sem pensar na chuva. Não queria chegar logo na Mansão Hyuuga, não queria entregar a última flor. Não sabia porque, mas gostara, de alguma forma, daquele missão estúpida sobre sentimentos para resolver.

Para Naruto pareceu resolver, ou pelo menos uniu mais um pouco o Uzumaki e Sakura, mesmo ela ainda morrendo de amores pelo Uchiha.

Já para ele essa história só parecia bobagem, mas porque estava com tanto receio de terminá-la, então? Não conseguia entender e seguia olhando aquela rosa enfeitada delicadamente ,esperando, mesmo em vão, que ela lhe desse uma resposta.

Chegou aos portões do Clã Hyuuga, lá Neji treinava sozinho seus movimentos do Katon. Parou imediatamente ao ver o Uchiha adentrar os portões do Clã em sua direção.

- O que quer aqui, Uchiha? - o gênio Hyuuga estreitou os olhos para ver a rosa negra nas mãos do moreno, era como as flores que Hinata vinha trazendo para casa.

- Eu preciso entregar algo a Hinata - anunciou sem demonstrar coisa alguma.

- Pode deixar que eu o faço.

- Não, tem que ser em mãos - Sasuke não cedeu, continuou encarando o Hyuuga em um combate de olhares, até que Neji cedeu e foi chamar a prima.

Enquanto Sasuke esperava começou a chover, encharcando-o.

Neji deveria ter percebido que logo as gotas grossas começariam a cair, pois demorou o máximo que conseguiu para encontrar a prima que estava tomando o chá da tarde com Hanabi.

Assim que a morena Hyuuga mais velha ouviu que o shinobi portador do Sharingan estava lá tratou de sair imediatamente da sala de cerimônia do chá e correu para fora enquanto segurava a barra do quimono para não tropeçar.

Assim que passou pela porta viu Sasuke distraído olhando para as nuvens cinzentas, totalmente encharcado. Ele não a ouviria com as gotas pesadas batendo no teto de madeira da Mansão, então fez a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu: Foi até ele, puxando-o pela mão para debaixo da cobertura da larga varanda.

- Po-pode... Pegar um resfriado... Sasuke-san - ela disse calmamente para o moreno.

Ele apenas a encarou por uns instantes e estendeu a flor encharcada. Mesmo com os fortes pingos de chuva ela não se curvou como uma flora faria frente a uma ventania ou forte chuva, estava apenas encantadoramente molhada como se tivesse acabado de amanhecer orvalhada.

Ela observou a flor molhada com os olhos carinhosos e, deixando que a cor vermelha tingisse sua pele alva, olhou para o moreno com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Diferente dos dias anteriores ele não a encarou por breves segundos e partiu, mas ficou lá olhando-a pelo que pareceu muito tempo, com olhos tão tristes que, mesmo Hinata, uma garota com quem nunca tinha trocado palavras antes de sete dias atrás, conseguiu reconhecer.

Sentiu-se tentada a perguntar o motivo, mas não o fez. Sasuke era um rapaz fechado e frio demais para contar seus sentimentos e pensamentos a uma estranha como ela. Nem a Sakura, ela sabia, ele se abria. Talvez, somente a Naruto.

Por outro lado Sasuke estava lá, implorando com os olhos para que ela lhe perguntasse qualquer coisa, mesmo sabendo que se ela o fizesse não diria nada, apenas daria as costas e partiria.

- Adeus, Hinata - e desceu as poucas escadas da varanda voltando para debaixo da chuva. A Hyuuga não sabia como explicar, mas sentiu-se mal com aquele adeus, um adeus como se fosse para sempre. Não gostava de dizer adeus.

Deixando a flor cuidadosamente no canto do chão da varanda, ela correu para fora da cobertura aproximando-se de Sasuke e agarrando-lhe as costas do casaco. Ele virou meio corpo para encará-la, totalmente corada, brincando com os dedos e sem juntar seus olhos com os dele.

- Até... Até logo, Sa-sasuke-san - e encarou-o brevemente.

O Uchiha concordou com a cabeça e partiu novamente, enquanto a garota o observava sumir a distância para depois voltar, capturar a rosa que deixara caida no chão e entrar na Mansão. Encontrou Neji em um dos corredores que, com um ar autoritário, perguntou-lhe:

- O que o Uchiha queria? - ele havia visto a flor nas mãos dela.

- Só queria... Di-dizer adeus.

* * *

As notícias correram rapidamente em Konoha, não demorou para Hinata saber que Sasuke Uchiha se tornara um traidor fugindo para se unir a um dos mais procurados e perigosos ninjas.

Não sabia o que sentir, via Naruto e Sakura desolados e frustrados com a decisão do companheiro de Time, Kakashi não parecia estar muito bem, também.

Sua única ligação com o Uchiha foram aquelas sete rosas negras, agora murchas e sem vida, assim como aquela amizade que mal começou. Estava confusa.

Assim, sem saber os motivos, sem saber os segredos e sem saber o porquê daquelas rosas, Hinata foi deixando-as na lembrança, esquecidas em um passado, como a única pétala negra restante que esquecera no meio de seu livro favorito.

Seguiu seus dias empenhada em se tornar forte, honrar seu Clã e, quem sabe, ser vista por Naruto com os mesmos olhos brilhantes com que ele olhava para Sakura. Mas sonhos de criança também são para serem deixados no passado. O futuro trouxe-lhe novos sonhos, assim como para todos os seus companheiros. A ida de Sasuke trouxe-lhes novos desafios, também.

Certos atos podem ser esquecidos pelo tempo, apagados do coração e das lembranças, mas todo ato tem sua conseqüência, por menor que seja. E Sasuke nunca entendera qual fora a conseqüência daquelas sete rosas. Também nunca se atrevera a perguntar a Kakashi. E mais um ato foi dexado para trás.

E certos atos não deveria ser deixados no passado ou inexplicados, pois no futuro eles podem nos confundir.

_Qual fora a conseqüência daquelas sete rosas?_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Primeiro capítulo da Trilogia das Flores!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, foi mais como uma prévia, o segundo capítulo será melhor e mais emocionante...**

**Datas de atualizações estão no meu perfil, assim como duas prévias de fics futuras. Me digam qual das duas do meu perfil mais gostam!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, E-Pontas!**


	2. O Canteiro de Rosas Azuis

**A TRILOGIA DAS FLORES**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**O Canteiro de Rosas Azuis**

A batalha já se estendia árdua noite adentro; muito sangue já fora de derramado indo se misturar com as poças de água da chuva e muita lama. Os shinobis não desistiam, jamais. Mesmo que seu oponente fosse Orochimaru.

E pensar que duvidavam da veracidade daquela pista.

Orochimaru parou sobre a cabeça da enorme serpente. Todos também pararam para encará-lo, raivosos. O Chakra da Kyuubi podia ser sentido de longe emanando do corpo de Naruto.

- Não tenho mais razões para continuar esse ataque - ele disse com um meio sorriso - Vocês já destruíram muitos corpos valiosos, vou embora, mas vou levar um prêmio de consolação.

Com essas palavras ele desapareceu de cima da cabeça da serpente para reaparecer atrás de Hinata, agarrando a morena pela cintura após desacordá-la com um golpe e desaparecendo deixando sua última palavra vagando no ar:

- Adeus.

- NÃO! - o grito de Neji ecoou quebrando as palavras de Orochimaru. Correu até onde a prima se encontrava antes, mas não pudera ir atrás dela, fora necessário Gai, Tenten e Shino para segurá-lo - HINATA!

- Neji, se acalme! - pedia Kakashi olhando a cena.

Naruto apertou os punhos quase os fazendo sangrar, Kiba deixou cair algumas lágrimas que se misturaram com a chuva enquanto Akamaru gania baixinho ao seu lado, Sakura caiu ajoelhada no chão.

- Hinata! - ouviram Neji chamar pela última vez para depois cair de joelhos socando o chão lamacento o mais forte que conseguia. Os que o seguravam o soltaram, ele não iria fazer mais nada. O rastro de chakra de Hinata tinha se dissipado.

- Orochimaru deve ter levado-a para junto de Sasuke - disse Kakashi olhando para o céu sem estrelas ou lua.

- Agora - Naruto se pronunciou, sua voz parecia embargada - Eu já perdi dois amigos para aquele desgraçado.

- Naruto - Sakura o chamou ainda no chão - Nós... Vamos reencontrá-los.

"E quando fizermos isso..." Naruto e Neji tinham o mesmo pensamento "Eu vou matar Orochimaru com as minhas próprias mãos".

* * *

O alto daquela montanha parecia desabitado, sem sinais de vida, com florestas densas e pedras pontiagudas a rodeando, impedindo a subida de qualquer mortal, envolta por uma densa neblina que não deixava ninguém enxergar um palmo em frente aos olhos. Não alguém que tivesse um olhar normal.

Hinata continuava desacordada, a chuva havia ficado longe deles. Esfriava conforme subiam mais alto na montanha para entrarem numa longa gruta dando para uma enorme mansão construída em seu centro, muito elegante.

Quando adentraram no lugar o ar úmido fez Hinata começar a recuperar os sentidos, ainda sentindo-se mole pelo golpe, levantou vagarosamente as pálpebras. Estava amarrada e Orochimaru a carregava. Conseguiu distinguir um vulto de que se lembrava vagamente, com óculos e cabelos prateados, que levantou a cabeça do livro que lia assim que o Sanin adentrou o centro do recinto, um pátio que a volta ficava a mansão de estilo oriental.

- Bem vindo, Orochimaru-sama - ouviu o jovem de cabelos prateados pronunciar.

- Kabuto - a voz de Orochimaru chiou e o rapaz se levantou - Vá chamar Sasuke.

- Eu já estou aqui - ela ouviu aquela voz, mas não reconheceu de imediato, estava mais grossa e poderosa. Sentiu seus músculos se retesarem. Lá estava ele, o amigo pela qual Naruto lutava tanto para levar de volta a Konoha, tão perto de si, mas tão impotente para tentar fazer qualquer coisa.

Levantou um pouco a cabeça pra fitá-lo. Os olhos negros estavam fixos em si.

- Eu trouxe um presente pra você, Sasuke-kun - Orochimaru soltou Hinata sem nenhuma delicadeza que caiu com um baque surdo no chão de terra, rolando-a com o pé para perto de Sasuke que se encontrava um pouco elevado pela plataforma de madeira que era o corredor da varanda - Uma companhia, espero que seja do seu agrado.

Ela sentiu uma fraca dor pela batida, seu corpo parecia dormente. Sua visão começava a se turvar de novo, sentia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Pôde ouvir os passos de Sasuke descendo a escada de madeira e se aproximando dela.

- Hinata Hyuuga - ele sussurrou pensando que a garota estava inconsciente demais para entender qualquer coisa - O que pretende que eu faça com ela?

- Ora, ela é sua - Orochimaru deu um sorriso mais que malicioso para o jovem Uchiha - Pode fazer o que quiser com ela - e começou a se afastar, subindo as escadas com Kabuto em seus calcanhares - Bom proveito!

E o vulto de Orochimaru, assim como Kabuto, sumiu de seu campo de visão. Conseguiu distinguir Sasuke agachando-se perto de si, os olhos sérios e tão ou mais frios do que se lembrava. Sentiu-se sendo levantada e depois a dormência lhe atingiu o cérebro.

* * *

- Karin, saia daqui - seu cérebro ainda estava com dificuldades e cansado para processar informações, mas estava voltando a recuperar a consciência. Conseguia distinguir claramente a voz de Sasuke, mas não tinha forças para se mexer ou abrir os olhos.

- Por que, Sasuke? - uma voz feminina perguntou delicadamente, para no segundo seguinte tornar-se rude - É por causa dessa sem-graça que o Orochimaru lhe trouxe, não é?

- Saia daqui! - a voz do rapaz se elevou.

- Quer saber? Fique com sua vadia particular! - e a última coisa que ouviu foi à batida brusca da porta de madeira corrediça. Sentiu uma espécie de peso com aquelas palavras.

A kunoichi ouviu o bufo pesado que Sasuke soltou, mas não prestou atenção nos próximos movimentos do rapaz, estava mais preocupada em saber onde estava. Sentiu-se quente e bem confortável e fez um esforço para abrir os olhos e se ver em um futón macio e quente.

Conseguiu sentar-se e olhou em volta. Estava com o futón posicionado perto de uma porta e com certeza não era a que havia sido batida, pois se encontrava com uma pequena fresta aberta onde um canteiro seco podia ser visto, rodeado por rochas escuras e uma alta abertura no teto de onde vinha um brilho solar intenso, já deveria ser fim de tarde. Algumas roupas masculinas estavam penduradas em um cabide ali perto, uma mesa baixa de centro a separava da porta na outra extremidade e Sasuke sentado no canto, a katana apoiada no peito e o braço sobre a perna direita flexionada. Levou, por reflexo, a mão até a bolsa de kunais presa em sua coxa, mas não a encontrou, também não sentiu as três kunais que levava dentro do casaco.

Sentia que não poderia falar. Estava com um pouco de medo, mas mais que isso era o cansaço que impedia as palavras de chegar até sua boca. Querida dizer tantas coisas: que Naruto tinha saudades, que ele deveria voltar e que ele era muito querido na Vila da Folha, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Ele não a encarava, olhava para baixo, para seu próprio corpo. Não tinha nada para dizer, era a primeira vez que reencontrava a garota desde que a deixara na porta da casa dela depois de entregar-lhe a última rosa negra. Ele ainda podia se lembrar de cada detalhe. Chovia e não fora um adeus.

A Hyuuga sentia frio, apesar de estar coberta. O suor escorria-lhe pela face avermelhada. Ela arfava um pouco e sentia que não conseguiria sustentar nada em seu estômago. Voltou a deitar-se e puxou a coberta enquanto ficava apenas analisando o teto. Já cuidara muitas vezes de Hanabi quando ela apresentava aqueles sintomas que tinha agora, estava com febre na certa.

Pode ouvir a porta corrediça de madeira ser aberta na outra extremidade do quarto e pensou, por um momento, que a tal Karin havia voltado, mas foi uma voz suave que perguntou:

- Deseja que eu traga o jantar, Sasuke-sama?

Mas Sasuke não respondeu, apenas levantou-se e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Voltou minutos depois e colocou a katana em cima da mesinha baixa de centro. Hinata encarou-o, mas continuava a ver apenas os olhos negros e frios de sempre. Sasuke tinha fugido para obter poder com Orochimaru, o que ela esperava? Que ele começasse a se abrir e revelar os sentimentos mais profundos que afligiam o seu coração? Isso com certeza não iria acontecer.

O shinobi ajoelhou-se perto dela e um baque ressonou pelo quarto quando ele colocou a bandeja sobre a mesinha e uma tigela ao lado da moça.

- Consegue se sentar? - ele perguntou e Hinata esforçou-se para apoiar-se nos cotovelos e erguer um pouco o tronco. Em uma pequena xícara de porcelana branca o rapaz entregou-lhe um chá de aspecto horrível - Fará sua febre baixar.

- Obri... Obrigada - e bebeu o conteúdo de um único gole, sentindo o líquido amargo arranhar-lhe a garganta. Teve que fechar os olhos para não cuspir tudo.

Deitou de novo e pode sentir o corpo relaxar e um cheiro agradável de ervas inundou seu nariz assim que sentiu a umidade da toalha molhada que o Uchiha depositou sobre sua testa. Se tivesse forças teria agradecido novamente.

O jovem voltou para o seu canto e para a mesma posição e a garota continuou a fitar o teto por mais incontáveis minutos; pensando nos vários porquês de Sasuke estar tratando-a dessa maneira, porque pelo que tinha entendido que Orochimaru dissera, agora ela era a escrava de Sasuke, trazida apenas para satisfazer seus caprichos. E talvez fosse exatamente por isso que ele estava cuidando dela, para não deixar a escrava morrer.

Pensou em Naruto e em Neji e em Kiba e em todos os amigos que ficaram no campo de batalha muito longe dali, apesar de não saber onde estava. Pensou na irmã e pensou se seu pai estaria feliz por terem retirado-lhe dos ombros o estorvo de ter uma herdeira fraca ou se estaria desapontado pela filha ter-se deixado capturar tão facilmente. Será que ele teria castigado Neji por deixar tudo isso acontecer? Será que tinha parado um momento para preocupar-se se a filha estava viva ou morta? Hinata acreditava fielmente que ele só tinha fechado os olhos por um instante sem mudar a expressão e depois continuado à vida.

Sasuke veio tirar a toalha de sua testa para novamente banhá-la e recolocá-la no lugar mais duas vezes até que a morena sucumbiu ao odor das ervas e ao cansaço e adormeceu.

* * *

O pano úmido não se encontrava mais na sua testa quando acordou, nem Sasuke estava no quarto. Não se sentia mais cansada e a febre tinha sumido completamente e agora só a fome prevalecia. Bocejou longamente e levantou os braços espreguiçando-se antes de olhar para a porta que dava para o canteiro maltratado e observar a lua aparecendo pela alta abertura na rocha.

Sentiu um cheiro bom e olhou para dentro do cômodo. Sobre a mesinha um delicioso e generoso jantar esperava, quentinho, para que a morena o devorasse sem nenhuma piedade. Aos pés de seu futón encontrava-se uma troca de roupa e uma bacia com objetos de higiene pessoal.

Parece que quem deixara aquilo para ela pensara em tudo.

"Será que foi Sasuke quem fez isso tudo?" mesmo que não acreditasse muito nesse pensamento, não pôde evitá-lo. Deveria ter sido alguma criada depois de Sasuke ordenar-lhes para manter sua escrava viva.

Olhou para suas próprias roupas. Estavam todas rasgadas e sujas com a lama do campo de batalha. Aproximou-se da bacia de água e fitou seu reflexo; quase não se reconheceu de tão suja que sua face se encontrava. Começou a despir-se e pegou a primeira peça de roupa ao lado, um quimono amarelo com detalhes brancos enfeitando as mangas e uma faixa vermelha e fina para apertar sua cintura. Prendeu os cabelos e lavou demoradamente as mãos e o rosto, para depois começar a se servir daquele banquete sobre a mesinha de centro. Eram tantas coisas e com um gosto tão bom que nem se preocupou em pensar que poderia estar envenenado ou coisa do tipo. A refeição não estava nem pela metade quando Hinata sentiu-se satisfeita.

Ela ficou um tempo olhando a refeição. Aquilo era muito pra ela, com certeza. Sentiu pena de deixar sobrar tanta comida. Pensou, então, em chamar a criada para poder guardar aquela comida para mais tarde ou, como podia ver pela abertura no teto de pedra, para o dia seguinte. Levantou-se, o quimono caia-lhe somente até o joelho.

Abriu um pouco da porta que dava para o corredor lentamente para ver se tinha alguém do lado de fora. Tudo estava mortalmente silencioso. Colocou o tronco para fora do quarto observando os dois lados do corredor. Ativou sua linhagem e fitou a direita. Os corredores ali estavam vazios, mas logo à frente ela viu mais quartos e em um deles uma garota entrava indo juntar-se a um rapaz deitado em um futón. Tratou de desviar a atenção de lá imediatamente seguindo mais a frente onde conseguiu distinguir Sasuke, parecia estar em uma arena, e ele lutava com um rapaz desconhecido, ao lado duas moças preparavam refeições e lavavam pratos e tigelas. Achara a ala das criadas, mas não iria correr o risco de ir a um lugar tão longe da proteção do quarto em que se encontrava agora, pois próximo àquele local não tinha ninguém.

Tentou buscar uma saída, tinha que arranjar um jeito de voltar para a Vila da Folha. Buscou um pouco mais, dessa vez a esquerda, onde viu o local em que Orochimaru a jogara no chão, a entrada, mas não tinha idéia de como faria para sair, parecia não haver nenhuma abertura em lugar algum.

Em um quarto mais a frente ela encontrou o próprio Orochimaru e aquele jovem de cabelos prateados chamado Kabuto, rodeados por livros e pergaminhos. Ela forçou um pouco a visão para saber do que se tratavam os pergaminhos que o Sanin lia, mas sentiu uma pontada em sua cabeça. Achou melhor parar e desativou a linhagem, estava se esforçando demais.

Tornou a fechar a porta, alguém viria buscar aquelas coisas alguma hora, então somente arrumou os pratos sujos e guardou o futón e a coberta em um armário que achara acoplado a parede. Lá tinha outro conjunto de dormir como o dela. Terminou de guardar as coisas calmamente e dirigiu-se até a porta que levava ao canteiro, mas ao tentar empurrá-la ela não se mexeu.

- Deve... - Hinata tentou empurrar de novo murmurando pra si mesma - Estar emperrada.

Desistiu, não tinha conseguido mover a porta nem um centímetro do lugar em que estava. Analisou aquela abertura que não deveria ser maior que trinta centímetros. Virou-se e deslizou por ela sem dificuldade. Analisou por um tempo aquele círculos de pedra, o canteiro um pouco abaixo e depois a abertura. A lua já tinha ido embora.

Sentou-se na beirada do chão com os pés balançando em direção ao canteiro. Estava presa no covil de um dos ninjas mais procurados da Vila da Folha e, quem sabe, do mundo, junto com Sasuke Uchiha e tudo o que podia fazer era ficar observando um canteiro horrível e balançando os pés. Sabia que se fosse qualquer um dos seus amigos que se encontrasse nessa situação já teria saído destruindo tudo ou fazendo um escândalo, mas Hinata era diferente.

A garota estranha e tímida, ninja sem inimigos. Suspirou. Já estava cansada de saber de tudo aquilo.

Ela não ouviu quando a porta foi aberta e um Sasuke de cabelos molhados e vestido com um quimono de banho branco entrou no quarto, nem quando ele trocou o quimono branco por um azul muito escuro que estava pendurado num dos cabides. Só o ouviu quando a porta rangeu e se abriu fazendo a kunoichi se virar em susto. Sentiu seu coração subir até a garganta.

Sasuke entrou na varanda e sentou-se ao lado de Hinata, silencioso, observando tudo a sua volta com o maior cuidado, enquanto Hinata o observava. Os seus traços estavam mais salientados e másculos, assim como seus cabelos estavam mais arrepiados e sem a bandana de Konoha enfeitando-lhe a testa ele parecia diferente.

Desviou sua atenção do Uchiha e concentrou sua visão em suas mãos sobre o colo. Mesmo que a situação não a necessitasse continuava a sentar com as costas dolorosamente eretas. Um hábito que adquirira com os treinamentos de sucessão da liderança do Clã.

Dias e mais dias passaram-se rápidos como brisas e todas as noites os dois ninjas repetiam o ritual de sentarem-se em frente ao canteiro murcho, em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois se deu ao trabalho de perguntar ou tentar entender porque faziam tal coisa, só gostavam de fazê-lo e isso bastava.

Hinata começara seus afazeres logo no segundo dia, antes de Sasuke acordar fora até a ala das criadas e preparara para ele o café da manhã com a ajuda das duas moças que lá trabalhavam, Neyumi e Sora. Assim que as conheceu elas insistiram em chamar a garota de Hinata-sama, mas Hinata desconversava dizendo que era apenas mais uma criada, como elas. Criada de Sasuke. Neyumi e Sora trocavam olhares cúmplices e não diziam mais nada além de "Sim, Hinata-sama". Era também, acompanhada das duas, que tomava banho em águas termais. As termas ficavam na direção esquerda com relação ao quarto de Sasuke, um local que não vira com seu Byakugan.

Não encontrou a tal da Karin ou o moço com quem ela se deitou no futón no dia em que procurava as coisas com seu Byakugan. Tão pouco viu Orochimaru, mas encontrou Kabuto algumas vezes entre o quarto de Sasuke e a ala das criadas. Ele lhe sorria simpático, arrumava os óculos e continuava seu caminho.

Mas somente no décimo nono dia ela teve um real conversa com o Uchiha. Estavam juntos em mais um ritual silencioso de observar o canteiro e um vento frio soprava pela abertura do teto. Fora Sasuke quem começara a conversa.

- Logo virá o inverno - ele disse sem desviar os olhos do canteiro - Quer saber por que esse canteiro é tão feio, Hinata?

Ela sentiu um arrepio com a maneira com que ele pronunciou seu nome. Sacudiu a cabeça afirmando e o moreno prosseguiu:

- É um canteiro de Rosas de Neve. Flores que só desabrocham durante o inverno e mantém esse aspecto horrível durante as outras estações.

- Flores de inverno? - a voz da garota soou baixinha, para si mesma, analisando o que Sasuke lhe contara sobre o canteiro. Agora entendia o motivo. Sorriu miúdo. Mais cedo naquele dia ela teve a idéia de pedir a Sasuke para poder tratar do jardim. Virou-se para fitar o moreno, o sorriso ainda nos lábios - Quer... Ch-chá, Sa-sasuke-sama?

Ele ficou surpreso. Era a primeira vez que se falavam diretamente e era a primeira vez em que Hinata o chamava de Sasuke-sama.

A garota fora trazida à força para servir de criada em um covil inimigo, com a família e os amigos dela preocupados em um lugar muito longe dali e ela estava cumprindo seu papel de criada espetacularmente bem. Será que ela estava se sentindo triste? Não aparentava. Solitária? Menos ainda. Desprezada? Essa era a pergunta sem resposta.

- Chá? - ele repetiu a pergunta ao sair de seus devaneios - Não, não quero chá.

- Ce-certo - ela voltou a olhar para frente, sorrindo. Não entendia qual era o motivo para tanto sorriso.

- Hinata, você se sente desprezada? - ela olhou para ele e encontrou os olhos negros - Por passar de herdeira de Clã a criada?

A morena abraçou as próprias pernas e o sorriso desapareceu.

- Poucas... Poucas co-coisas na minha vida - a Hyuuga conseguia falar sem gaguejar muito - Foram escolhas mi-minhas... Ser herdeira... Ser criada.

Ela fez uma pausa e olhou pra cima.

- É es-estranho, Sasuke-sama. Eu não sou como... Como Naruto-kun que sairia fa-fazendo um escândalo para escapar daqui, eu... - nessa hora ela sorriu largamente fitando o Uchiha - Me sinto bem aqui... Ser-servindo você.

"Se sente bem de estar no covil inimigo?" pensou Sasuke observando-a corar muito e voltar a olhar a abertura do teto. Não entendia o sentimento dela em relação a se sentir bem naquele lugar, ela deveria estar desesperada para ir embora dali. "Essa garota é estranha".

Resolveu não perder o assunto com ela. Sentia-se confortável conversando com alguém que participou de uma etapa da sua vida em que ele ainda não era considerado um traidor. Depois de tanto tempo tinha muitas coisas para dizer a quem pudesse lhe escutar.

- Como estão as coisas na Vila?

- Tudo está b-bem e... Todos cresceram e ficara muito fo-fortes - ela imaginou que ele quisesse saber um pouco sobre a própria Equipe - Naruto-kun ficou... Muito habilidoso e mais esperto e Sakura-chan... Ela a-aprendeu muito Jutsus médicos.

- Hm.

- Eles estão... Determinado a te le-levar de volta a... Konoha, Sasuke-sama.

- Eu sei, mas não posso voltar - Hinata encarou a expressão lívida de Sasuke - Antes eu preciso vingar meu Clã.

Ele levantou-se e deixou a varanda.

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram o frio se intensificava conforme o inverno avançava. Eles abandonaram os quimonos de verão por alguns mais grossos de inverno.

Durante a tarde Hinata sempre parava e ficava observando Sasuke treinar, aquele rapaz que vira pela primeira vez com o Byakugan não treinava mais com ele. A garota ficava em algum lugar em volta da arena esperando ele terminar uma seqüência para aproximar-se dela e beber o chá que lhe serviria. Lembrava-se de Neji quando faziam isso, quando ela levava o chá para o primo e o pai quando treinavam.

Três dias depois da primeira conversa deles, Sasuke estava treinando e Hinata o observava, até que o rapaz parou e chamou a criada que foi até lá, perguntando assim que se aproximou:

- Quer algo, Sasuke-sama?

- Quero - ele depositou a katana de volta na bainha e levou-a para perto de onde Hinata deixara a bandeja de chá - Quero que você treine comigo.

- Ma-mas... Eu? - a kunoichi arregalou os olhos perolados. O que é que aquele rapaz tinha na cabeça?

- Sim. Você também é uma ninja, não é? - ele ficou na frente da morena - Vamos!

Ao dizer isso ele avançou até Hinata que, assustada, com as mãos espalmadas e liberando uma pequena quantidade de chakra atingiu três pontos de chakra pertinentes no corpo do Uchiha que sentiu uma dor aguda subir-lhe pelo ombro e atingir sua cabeça.

Essa era à força dos Hyuuga?

Tentou uma abordagem diferente pegando-a desprevenida por trás, mas com movimentos perfeitos ela conseguiu desviar de seu golpe e afastou-se dele caindo graciosamente em pé, as mãos espalmadas emanando chakra.

Hinata rapidamente fez alguns selos com as mãos, selos que Sasuke lembrava-se conhecer, mas não se lembrava qual Jutsu invocava. Mas não precisou esperar muito, um raio cortou o céu e veio se juntar ao lado de Hinata. O raio se intensificou tomando a forma de um dragão imenso.

"Estilo Trovão: Tornado do Dragão Relâmpago" pensou vendo o dragão ficar na frente da garota, a boca escancarada "Pensei que ela só soubesse ninjutsus do Clã Hyuuga, como...".

Ele não terminou seu pensamento, o grande dragão amarelo se dissipou e Hinata deu alguns passos até Sasuke, os olhos emanando medo. Assim que os últimos raios dourados do dragão se extinguiram ele pode ver o que deixara a kunoichi assustada. Orochimaru acabava de sumir por uma das portas.

* * *

Eles voltaram a treinar depois que o susto com a presença do Sanin passou. Sasuke jamais imaginara que Hinata conseguisse evoluir de tal maneira, não parecia àquela garotinha tímida e quietinha de muito tempo atrás. Agora ela ficara muito forte, com seu próprio esforço.

Deveria imaginar que, como Naruto e Sakura também treinaram com Sanins Lendários, deveriam estar mais fortes ainda.

Com o cansaço Sasuke se esquecera de perguntar como ela aprendera os Jutsus de Trovão que lhe mostrara, além do dragão, muitos outros. Mas ela já tinha ido até as águas termais, perguntaria depois.

Cansada do treino Hinata afundou-se até a cabeça naquela deliciosa água quente, relaxando todos os músculos e baixando a guarda totalmente. Nadou até o outro lado da terma, distante da porta, e colocou os braços pra fora da água encarando as paredes de pedra e deixando o tempo passar.

Sasuke ficara muito forte, ele e Naruto empatariam em uma luta frente a frente.

Apoiou a cabeça nos braços e ficou perdida em pensamentos sobre si mesma. Quando aquele senhor lhe presenteou com o pergaminho de Jutsus do Trovão como recompensa por salvar sua família. De como também se esforçara para ficar forte, para que Naruto a notasse. E conseguira. Ser seqüestrada por Orochimaru definitivamente faria com que ele notasse. Suspirou pesadamente.

Suigetsu passou pelo quarto de Sasuke, mas ele não estava. Sora dissera que ele havia acabado de treinar, então se não estava no quarto deveria estar nas termas. Voltou para seu próprio quarto, trocou suas roupas pelo roupão de banho e uma toalha branca indo em direção as salas de banho logo depois.

Entrou sem ruído na sala de banho onde deixou o roupão em um banco e enrolou a toalha na cintura, conseguia ouvir a água se mexer nas termas, então Sasuke estava lá mesmo. Deslizou a porta e observou. Do outro lado da terma estava uma pessoa de costas, mas definitivamente não eram as costas de Sasuke. Eram delicadas e pareciam macias.

No momento em que entrou na água a pessoa do outro lado de virou assustada e ele reconheceu, lançando-lhe um sorriso com seus dentes pontiagudos.

- Você a criada do Uchiha - disse para Hinata que procurou se encolher mais e se cobrir da melhor maneira que conseguiu. Infelizmente aquele rapaz de cabelos brancos estava entre ela e a saída e aproximando-se - Não precisa ter medo de mim. Qual é o seu nome?

A garota não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia quem era aquele rapaz, nem se era bom ou ruim. Tentou se encostar ainda mais na pedra. Seu olhar estava fixo no jovem de orbes brancos, mas ele sumiu diante deles. Ela piscou duas vezes para saber o que tinha acontecido. Parecia que ele tinha se dissipado em água.

- Não se preocupe - o rapaz reapareceu, estava perigosamente perto de Hinata, ela conseguia sentir a sua respiração em seu ombro. Não estava gostando nada da aproximação - Eu não mordo.

Ela não se sentiu nem um pouco encorajada com a frase, porque ele lhe deu um sorriso mostrando bem de perto todos os dentes brancos e pontiagudos.

- Eu sou... - ele começou, mas uma voz cortou o ar como gelo.

- Suigetsu! - os dois olharam para a entrada das termas. Sasuke estava parado lá, os punhos apertados e somente uma toalha amarrada na cintura. Seus olhos sérios refletiam vermelhos.

- Sa... Sasuke - ele ouviu a garota ao seu lado sussurrar aliviada e andar abraçando o corpo na direção do moreno. Ele, por sua vez, entrou na água e, pegando uma toalha encostada na borda da pedra e enrolou o corpo nu da Hyuuga assim que ela se aproximou o suficiente. Saíram da água com o Uchiha abraçando a menina.

- Não quero te ver perto dela outra vez - e bateu a porta atrás de si deixando Suigetsu na sala de banho franzindo as sobrancelhas. Voltou-se para a garota que colocara o roupão de banho por cima da toalha e estava sentada em um banco, suas bochechas alvas encontravam-se extremamente vermelhas. Ele agachou-se para ficar da altura dela - Você está bem?

- Sim, ele... Ele só me a-assustou um pouco.

Sasuke mantinha as mãos nos ombros da jovem, não ousava soltá-la com medo de que alguma coisa pudesse lhe acontecer. Ela o fitou e ele não desviou o olhar demoradamente.

Os olhos perolados da garota mostravam surpresa e compreensão e ternura, enquanto os olhos negros mostravam preocupação e possessão e até uma ponta de desejo misturado com ciúmes, mas esses últimos sentimentos Hinata não conseguiu distinguir.

Sasuke a soltou por tempo suficiente para poder pegar o seu roupão e vestir. A Hyuuga se levantou do banco pouco tempo depois.

- Pode ter-terminar seu banho, Sasuke-sama - abriu a porta do corredor - Posso... Voltar sozinha.

- Eu tomei banho de ducha - respondeu se aproximando - Pensei que você estivesse com Sora e Neyumi.

E enlaçou a cintura da morena começando a guiá-la de volta ao quarto. Hinata podia ter jurado que o rosto de Sasuke estava em um tom rosado, não tão intenso quanto o seu próprio, mas ele estava corado.

Nos dias que se seguiram Sasuke teve o cuidado de não deixar Hinata sozinha. Ele acordava mais cedo e, ao invés da morena ir buscar o café da manhã, ele quem ia. Depois iam treinar e almoçavam juntos na cozinha, com Neyumi e Sora. Treinavam mais um pouco, pausavam para o chá e o moreno se certificava que pelo menos uma das criadas fosse com Hinata tomar banho nas termas.

Conforme os dias assim passavam o inverno não deixava de avançar. Já estavam naquele mesmo esconderijo fazia dois meses e a neve já caia em volta deles. Os quimonos passaram a ser bem quentes e eles tiveram que suspender alguns treinos por causa de dias absurdamente frios.

Estavam sentados na varanda do canteiro, cobertas envolvendo seus corpos, observando um ou outro floco de neve que conseguia passar pela abertura. Muitos flocos já conseguiram passar a ponto de deixar o canteiro inteiramente branco.

A garota sentia-se tentada a pular até lá e brincar com a neve o dia todo, mas lembrava-se do que Sasuke lhe dissera sobre as Rosas de Neve e esperava pacientemente até elas aparecerem.

Somente ela mesma sabia o quão bom era estar com ele durante aquelas noites, em silêncio ou conversando sobre algo trivial, juntos na varanda sob a fresta de céu noturno. Seu coração parecia um tambor, acelerando e desacelerando, rápido e lento. Sentia que ele poderia explodir tamanha sua felicidade. Gostaria de poder continuar com aquelas noites junto com ele, mas algo lhe dizia que estavam para acabar.

Como uma fiel seguidora de seu coração não iria mais esperar e confessaria seus sentimentos. Não esperaria tanto como fez com Naruto, fora um erro. Só teria que conseguir reunir a coragem necessária. Mesma coragem que precisara reunir para aceitar aquela missão.

Sasuke se levantou.

- Hinata, vamos entrar, está tarde - ele disse e não precisou esperar a resposta dela que já o seguia. Ela entrou e ele fechou a porta.

- Sasuke-sama, quer que eu vá lhe buscar um chá? - ela deixara de gaguejar na presença do Uchiha, as conversas entre eles passaram a ser constantes e começarem fluentemente, apesar de um silêncio constrangedor se instalar, ás vezes. Acostumara-se bem a morar naquele lugar, apesar de nunca sair da presença de Sasuke, e ainda mais da companhia do jovem vingador Uchiha.

- Não quero chá - ele não queria era que a morena saísse do quarto - Mas vou buscar pra você, se quiser.

- Não, Sasuke-sama - ela sorriu-lhe deixando que suas bochechas ruborizassem sem medo. Pegou os futóns no armário e, afastando um pouco a mesinha de centro, arrumou-lhes lado a lado separados por um pequeno espaço.

O portador do Sharingan deitou-se primeiro virando-se de costas para a garota. Ela fez o mesmo logo em seguida e virando-se ficou fitando as costas do moreno. Foi fitando ele há poucas noites que finalmente percebera o que tinha acontecido.

No começo achara que Sasuke só a protegia por ser sua criada e não queria ninguém mais lhe tocando, mas Sora deixara escapar um comentário de que Sasuke olhava para Hinata de uma maneira diferente e isso a fez começar a pensar que o sentimento que o vingador nutria por si era maior, como um caloroso sentimento de proteção que um irmão deve ter, assim como Neji o tinha.

Neji... Ele era uma das pessoas de quem sentia mais falta.

E conforme Hinata pensava nos sentimentos de Sasuke para consigo, não conseguiu evitar que seus próprios para com ele mudassem quase que imperceptivelmente. Fora uma coisa sutil e bombástica ao mesmo tempo. E, vergonhosamente, admitira ser mais uma participante do Fã Clube do rapaz. Fã Clube esse que, depois da partida do rapaz da Vila da Folha, reduzira-se a Sakura e Ino e agora ela também.

Ela esticou a mão por baixo da coberta até ela tocar o quimono do rapaz. Levemente foi acariciando suas costas com medo de que ele acordasse a qualquer momento e ralha-se com ela, mas ele parecia já haver adormecido. Continuou deslizando a mão vagarosamente até deter-se alisando as madeixas negras e arrepiadas.

- Sasuke - os sussurros começaram a sair de sua boca antes que pudesse controlá-los - Como eu pude... Como pude esquecer... Naruto e passar a... Amar você? - ela sentia lágrimas pinicarem o canto de seus olhos, prontas para cair e o fariam a qualquer momento - Porque sou... Condenada a amar quem não me corresponde?

Ela desencostou rapidamente a mão dos cabelos negros para levá-la de volta para junto do corpo como se com as mãos junto ao peito pudesse deter a dor de seu coração e as lágrimas de começaram a cair como cascatas de seus olhos perolados.

Fechou os olhos e secou as lágrimas, mas antes que pudesse abri-los de novo sentiu uma quentura e um peso sobre seu corpo assim como lábios sobre os seus. Arregalou os olhos e viu a silhueta do Uchiha sobre de si. Ficou sem reação alguma até o pedido para aprofundarem ainda mais o beijo.

Seus lábios frios chocavam-se em desespero e desejo com os lábios quentes de Sasuke. As mãos dele percorrendo e explorando seu corpo lhe davam uma sensação de prazer indescritível e que nunca sentira antes.

Naquela noite de inverno deixou-se ser possuída por Sasuke Uchiha. Ela era dele e ele, dela.

* * *

Ao acordar sentiu-se revigorada, como se tivesse nascido de novo.

Sasuke já tinha saído, mas o futón do lado continuava desarrumado e esparramado pelo quarto.

Sentou-se na casa e demorou alguns minutos para se lembrar da noite anterior e corar violentamente. Olhou para o seu corpo, corpo que fora tocado, beijado e explorado de todas as formas por Sasuke. Corpo que agora vestia a parte de cima do quimono do rapaz, branco, que lhe cobria por inteira.

Sentiu um cheiro adocicado invadir suas narinas e olhou em volta não acreditando no que seus olhos lhe mostravam quando fitou a cabeceira da cama. Um vaso branco cheio com maravilhosas rosas azuis que pareciam emanar luz própria. Eram de uma beleza inigualável. Aproximou-se para sentir melhor aquele aroma e deparou-se com um bilhete escorado ao vaso. Pegou-o e leu, era a letra de Sasuke:

_"Não sei como aconteceu, _

_mas fico feliz em dizer que eu lhe correspondo, Hinata._

_Sasuke"._

Ela sorriu imensamente com o bilhete e apertou-o contra o peito.

Ao abrir os olhos deparou-se com a porta que dava para a varanda aberta e de lá uma luz azulada emanava iluminando toda a extensão do circulo de pedras. Engatinhou até lá e ficou observando as flores azuis em uma dança conduzida pela brisa fresca, a neve entre elas. Parecia o mar ou o céu ao anoitecer.

- Hinata - Sasuke entrara no quarto e assim que a chamara a garota se virou imediatamente. Ele tinha um rosto sério e ela ficou preocupada - Vamos embora.

* * *

Sasuke conseguira. Havia matado Orochimaru e libertado todas as suas experiências. Formava um grupo com Suigetsu, Karin e um tal de Juugo que Hinata não vira antes, mas que tinha um olhar que a assustava tremendamente. Eles saíram daquele covil, não tinham mais motivos para permanecerem lá.

Hinata ficara com o coração apertado com a idéia de deixar Sasuke, pois ele tinha-lhe dito que enviara uma mensagem a Konoha dizendo que era para Neji e Naruto os encontrarem a meio dia de viagem da Vila. A cada passo seu coração acelerava na expectativa de voltar para casa e desacelerava na expectativa de deixar o Uchiha.

"Eu sou um vingador" as palavras dele ecoavam em sua cabeça "Quando minha vingança estiver concluída eu volto para Konoha".

Quando chegaram ao campo marcado como local de encontro seus olhos se arregalaram. Não só Neji e Naruto estavam ali, mas Sakura, Sai e o Time de Neji, seu próprio Time e o Time de Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji. Somente eles, sem senseis, sem ANBUs.

Assim que ficaram frente a frente os raios dos olhares se chocando entre Naruto e Sasuke foi quase mortal. Alguns sorriram com a cena, outros fitavam os companheiros do Uchiha.

Sakura buscava o olhar de Sasuke com todas as suas forças e uma única vez o Uchiha retribuiu, mas a rósea só conseguiu ver seus olhos negros e inexpressivos. Ele não mudara nada no quesito sentimentos, continuava com o coração fechado, foi o que ela pensou.

- Não podemos demorar - Karin se pronunciou e em concordância Sasuke se virou para Hinata.

- Até logo - e entregou-lhe uma rosa azul. A mais bonita do canteiro.

Virou-se uma última vez pra encarar Naruto e os quatro desapareceram.

Akamaru foi o primeiro a se aproximar, cheirando Hinata por inteiro. Kiba o imitou e então Neji e Shino foram até lá. Aos poucos todos se juntaram e fizeram uma rodinha em volta da garota perguntando mil e uma coisas. Ela os tranqüilizou dizendo:

- Eu vou... Contar tu-tudo depois que... Entregar o relatório de-dessa missão a Hokage-sama - corou com a aproximação de todos os seus amigos. Kiba sentiu um cheiro diferente no corpo da amiga e torceu o nariz quando reconheceu, mas depois ficou de boca aberta.

- Hinata - ela se virou para encará-lo e Kiba fungou alto, ela entendera que tinha acontecido o que ela temia - Você, ele...

- Kiba - o movimentar de lábios foi suficiente, ele se calou, mas torceu o nariz.

E voltaram para Konoha.

Felizes com a morte de Orochimaru, ainda mais contentes com a volta de Hinata.

Tudo ainda não tinha acabado, precisavam destruir a Akatsuki que iria vir atrás de Naruto para conseguir a Raposa de Nove Caudas. Precisavam, também, concluir a tarefa de trazer Sasuke de volta a Konoha.

Ainda tinham um longo caminho a trilhar, um caminho tortuoso como pode ser, às vezes, e como também pode ser macio, sem dificuldades. Esses caminhos macios são os mais difíceis de encontrar na vida de um shinobi.

Para Hinata só restava esperar e se tornar forte, mas agora com um sorriso no rosto e a cabeça erguida, pois conseguira entender o significado das sete rosas negras que Sasuke lhe trouxera anteriormente.

_Sete rosas negras que se tornaram uma bela rosa azul._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Bem, como prometido o segundo capítulo da Trilogia das Flores. Em particular foi o capítulo que eu menos gostei de escrever, porque as passagens de tempo são muitas e eram detalhes demais pra escrever, mas eu espero que vocês gostem.**

**O próximo capítulo é o último e prometo que estará melhor que esse.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Prii O._

_Ida-chan_

_Marih-chann_

_Hiei-and-Shino_

_Sophia.DiLUA_

_Miimi-chan '-'_

_Ciane_

_Bianca Bion_

_Loii-Purple-chan_

_Diny_

_Hyuuga Caroline_

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, E-Pontas!**


	3. As Duas Rosas Brancas

**A TRILOGIA DAS FLORES**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**As Duas Rosas Brancas**

Sasuke Uchiha se encontrava de frente ao conselho da Vila Oculta da Folha, Tsunade situava-se no centro da comprida mesa. Dois agentes ANBU o ladeavam e suas mãos estavam presas por grossas algemas.

Ele tinha os olhos sérios fitando a Godaime, mas não eram raivosos ou maliciosos, eram somente satisfeitos. Ele ouvia atentamente sua sentença disposto a aceitá-la e pagar dignamente por todos os seus crimes anteriores.

- Sasuke Uchiha, por traição você está condenado a passar três anos de sua vida num regime fechado sem sair de uma sala fortemente guardada, afastado da Vila e de qualquer contato com qualquer pessoa - começou a Hokage - Não sairá do quarto e um agente ANBU lhe servirá as refeições.

O moreno não disse nada, continuou na sua posição impassível e satisfeita, afinal, tinha conseguido cumprir seu objetivo de matar Itachi e então aceitara facilmente o pedido de Naruto, quando o encontrou, de voltar para a Vila. Já conseguira sua vingança, agora seu único objetivo era reconstruir seu Clã e três anos preso em algum lugar fechado não seriam nada.

- E quando sair, daqui três anos, você será acompanhado a todos os lugares por um Jounin - Tsunade retomou o discurso - Se não aceitar esses termos para se redimir será imediatamente executado. Você aceita?

Sasuke não respondeu de imediato. Suspirou pesadamente e piscou.

- Aceito

* * *

- Hei, Hinata-chan! - a voz de Naruto ecoou pelas ruas de Konoha até chegarem aos ouvidos da ninja do outro lado da rua. Ela olhou para o loirinho que, acompanhado de Sakura, estava sentado numa das banquetas do Ichiraku Ramen e acenava para ela.

Aproximou-se timidamente, mas as suas bochechas não ardiam mais na presença do Uzumaki e sua gagueira já tinha quase desaparecido definitivamente.

- Olá, Na-naruto-kun - ela lhe sorriu e olhou para Sakura - Sakura-chan.

- Hinata, sente-se aqui e coma conosco - ele disse apontando uma banqueta ao seu lado - Nós estamos comemorando.

- Comemorando?

- Você não soube, Hinata-chan? - perguntou Naruto, mas o seu ramen chegou naquele instante e ele começou a devorá-lo sem esperar para responder para a Hyuuga, então ficou a cargo de Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun voltou para a Vila - a rósea disse, sorrindo-lhe abertamente com a notícia recém dada.

Naquele momento todas as sensações pareceram abandonar-lhe. Os seus olhos não enxergavam mais nada, seus ouvidos ficaram somente com o irritante zunido do silêncio, o ar escapou-lhe dos pulmões e o coração parou no meio de uma batida.

As palavras "Sasuke", "voltou" e "Vila" ficavam vagueando em sua mente e sendo sussurradas em seus ouvidos por fantasmas de seus melhores sonhos como que para que ela definitivamente entendesse o seu significado e conseguisse sair do seu transe para perguntar onde ele estava ou se estava bem, mas quando recobrou a consciência já se via perguntando, perfeitamente, sem gaguejos ou rubores:

- Onde ele está?

Os olhos de Naruto ficaram tristes, assim como os de Sakura, mas somente o loiro continuou encarando-a.

- Ele foi condenado a viver em regime fechado longe da Vila, com proteção ANBU, por três anos - disse o Uzumaki colocando longe de si a sua tigela de ramen agora vazia, mas a face tristonha deu logo lugar a um sorriso radiante - Mas eu sei que o Sasuke vai conseguir, ele disse que ainda tinha coisas pra fazer aqui fora.

- O que foi que ele disse, Naruto? - perguntou Sakura interessada. Ela não tinha ouvido o moreno dizer nada.

- Ele disse que disse que tinha assuntos pendentes com alguém - o coração de Hinata bateu uma vez mais rápido - Sobre se casar e reconstruir o Clã Uchiha.

Hinata pôde ver os olhos verdes de Sakura brilharem de alegria. Seria pelo fato de Sasuke ter retornado a Vila ou por ter assuntos pendentes relacionados a casamento? Mas ela não estava se importando, só queria vê-lo, _precisava_vê-lo.

"Mas como posso fazer isso?" nenhuma idéia lhe vinha à mente, nenhuma.

- E-eu... Tenho que ir - a Hyuuga levantou-se da banqueta, o segundo ramen de Naruto acabava de chegar.

- Mas já, Hinata-chan? - perguntou a aprendiz da Godaime com um sorriso.

- Sim, eu tenho... Algumas coisas pra fa-fazer - e, depois de uma reverência, seguiu na direção do Clã Hyuuga.

- Naruto - ela chamou o loiro que a olhou com a boca cheia de ramen - O Sasuke-kun disse mais alguma coisa sobre casamento?

O Uzumaki pensou um pouco e, engolindo o macarrão, disse:

- Ele sussurrou alguma coisa que eu não entendi.

* * *

A garota Hyuuga ainda não conseguia entender como tivera tanta ousadia. Ela não era de fazer essas coisas, mas precisava. Daquela vez ela abrira uma exceção à regra.

Assim que sumiu da visão de Naruto e Sakura no Ichiraku Ramen ela foi até o prédio da ANBU. Nem precisou entrar, logo perto da porta um mascarado chegava. Ela ficou por perto, sorrateira, escutando o que ele tinha a dizer ao outro:

- Você está escalado para ser o próximo vigilante do Uchiha - o ANBU que acabara de chegar disse - Ele está numa câmara á três quilômetros a leste.

- Certo, eu já vou - e assim que o agente ANBU deu um salto para a direção indicada à garota o seguiu de perto, mas voltando toda a sua habilidade ninja para não ser percebida por ele.

Eles foram correndo entre as árvores um mais silencioso que o outro. Quando ela viu as quatro paredes de pedra em que Sasuke estava sendo mantido avançou contra o agente ANBU com um golpe certeiro que paralisou todos seus pontos de circulação de chakra deixando-o desmaiado no chão da floresta. O movimento fora tão rápido que ele não conseguira ver quem era o atacante.

A kunoichi o escondeu entre alguns arbustos e arrancou-lhe as roupas para vestir-se, ela teria tempo o suficiente para ir até a câmara de isolamento e voltar antes que o agente especial acordasse. Após colocar a máscara apressou-se.

* * *

- Tsunade-sama, não é um pouco arriscado deixar o Uchiha com uma proteção mínima de um agente ANBU por turno? - Shizune olhou para a mestra enquanto servia o chá.

- Ele não vai escapar, reconhece seus crimes e vai pagar a pena de forma honrosa - a Hokage nem ao menos levantou os olhos de um relatório que lia.

- Mas e se Uzumaki Naruto quiser vê-lo?

- Naruto é um rapaz indiscreto demais, seria barrado pelo agente especial antes que conseguisse se aproximar um quilômetro.

A morena olhou para a janela de onde podia ver o céu azul constante no País do Fogo e as várias construções da Vila ao redor do prédio.

- Shizune, Sasuke Uchiha está arrependido e preso num quadrado de pedra que retém chakra a três quilômetros daqui - Tsunade irritou-se com a aprendiz e baixou o papel enquanto dizia - Com proteção de Agentes Especiais ANBU em turnos.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama.

- Então relaxe - a loira finalizou e Shizune pareceu derrotada. Olhou por uma última vez para a janela antes de se retirar da sala.

* * *

- Você está atrasado - uma voz se fez ouvir as costas da Hyuuga assim que ela se aproximou da câmara onde estava Sasuke. Ela se virou e deu de cara com outra pessoa vestida igual a si, mas com uma máscara levemente diferente em alguns detalhes.

- Desculpe - forçou sua voz a se manter firme diante do espanto de ser pega tão se surpresa.

O agente não disse mais nada, apenas desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça e Hinata não pode evitar o suspiro de alívio que soltou e a elevação de sua mão até o peito.

Recuperando-se do choque ela observou o quadrado de pedra a sua frente. Daquele ângulo a única abertura era uma porta baixa lacrada com vários papéis de retenção de chakra e explosivos que fariam tudo ali ir pelos ares se fosse retirado. Foram colocados pela própria Hokage.

Ao colar o ouvido na porta não ouviu coisa alguma.

Deu a volta procurando alguma abertura. Deveria ter alguma ou o rapaz iria acabar morrendo asfixiado ali dentro. Deu mais uma volta e, na parede oposta a da porta, encontrava-se uma abertura na altura de seus olhos, estreita e retangular, por onde passava o ar necessário e um pouco de luz do sol.

A figura de Sasuke não se moveu quando a pequena claridade foi interrompida, ele não se preocupava com nada que acontecesse a ele ali dentro.

Hinata, que antes não sentira nada ao saber que Sasuke voltara a Vila, agora sentia todas as coisas possíveis somente ao olhar para o rapaz. Ele estava na mesma posição em que o vira quando acordara em seu quarto no esconderijo de Orochimaru: a perna flexionada e o braço a apoiar-se nessa perna, mas a katana não se encontrava mais encostada em seu peito. Mantinha a cabeça baixa com os cabelos negros cobrindo-lhe o rosto. A roupa negra de presidiário que vestia contrastava com sua pele pálida.

- Sasuke - não sabia de onde sua voz tinha ressurgido, mas lá estava ela. Soara tão baixa que tinha quase certeza que o moreno não ouvira, mas ele ouviu. Levantou a cabeça entre lenta e rapidamente. Retirou a máscara para que ele pudesse ter a certeza de que sua mente não estava lhe pregando peças.

- Hinata - a voz dele era como ela lembrava: forte, fria e autoritária.

Daquela vez ela não poderia evitar e já sentiu as lágrimas descendo por sua face a cada passo que ele dava para perto de si. Por aquele retângulo apertado de pedra eles quase não conseguiam se ver, apenas seus olhos.

- Como você chegou até aqui? - ele foi o primeiro a se recuperar e conseguir pronunciar alguma coisa.

Ela se afastou alguns passos e ele pode ver a roupa que a morena vestia, uma roupa de agente ANBU. Hinata lhe devolveu um sorriso miúdo e um rosto muito corado perante o olhar do Uchiha.

- Eu tomei a... Roupa emprestada do gua-guarda do... Próximo turno - ela conseguiu dizer completamente enquanto se aproximava de novo. O rubor não abandonando-lhe a face por nenhum segundo e as lágrimas continuavam. O rubor, as lágrimas, a pela pálida e o sorriso miúdo formavam uma mistura pela qual Sasuke era apaixonado perdidamente.

Eles não precisavam de mais palavras. Desde que ficaram juntos por tanto tempo observando aquelas murchas Flores de Inverno tinham aprendido a se entender no mais completo silêncio. Um simples olhar ou o menor dos gestos poderia dizer muita coisa. E ali os olhos negros e perolados mantinham-se enfeitiçados uns pelos outros sem conseguirem desviar-se.

- Sasuke-kun - ele piscou em sinal que estava concentrado nas palavras da kunoichi - Eu vou me tornar uma ninja ANBU.

- Hinata - ele entendera de imediato o significado daquele ato. Hinata nunca gostara de batalhas, ela era boa com todos e isso a fizera ser querida por muitos e ganhar o título de kunoichi sem inimigos e agora ela queria se tornar o tipo de ninja que nunca esperara ser para poder ficar com ele - Você não precisa fazer isso.

- Eu quero - ela estendeu a mão passando-a pela abertura na pedra e acariciando os fios negros do Uchiha que lhe caiam displicentemente pelos contornos do rosto bem feito enquanto o mesmo fechava os olhos fortemente - Eu quero estar junto de você.

- Três anos não são nada.

- Sim, não são nada.

* * *

- Tsunade-sama - um rosto mascarado estava parado no parapeito da janela, a cabeça curvada em respeito.

- Entre - ela disse parando de escrever em um pergaminho para atender o recém chegado.

- Eu vim lhe trazer os classificados do teste para Agente Especial ANBU - o mascarado agente entregou o envelope amarelo para a Hokage que o abriu e tiro três folhas de dentro. Passou os olhos pelas fotos das duas primeiras pessoas, achava-as levemente conhecidas, e então arregalou seus olhos com a terceira foto - Hinata Hyuuga?

O ANBU assentiu:

- Ela passou no testo em primeiro lugar. Terá uma carreira muito promissora como ANBU, principalmente por causa da sua linhagem.

- Sim - ela fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços, o agente ficou esperando pacientemente - Não a coloque em missões por agora, deixe-a a cargo de vigiar o Uchiha.

- Por qual razão, Tsunade-sama?

- Hinata deve ter se tornado ANBU por um motivo muito forte e quero descobrir o que é antes de mandá-la para missões mais perigosas.

O ANBU assentiu mais uma vez e desapareceu pela janela.

"Eu espero que ao menos isso" pensou Tsunade observando o céu "Tenha feito Hiashi se orgulhar um pouco dela".

* * *

Ao chegar ao lugar em que Sasuke estava ela retirou a máscara a ficou analisado-a por alguns segundos, os traços da máscara a faziam se lembrar de gato com riscos negros que formavam um "X" sobre seus olhos. Tocou a roupa que vestia na altura do peito, aquela não ficava larga para ela como a que precisara roubar outro dia para chegar até ali.

Mal podia esperar para contar a Sasuke. Ficara três meses sem vê-lo para poder se preocupar totalmente em passar no teste.

Aproximou-se da abertura e, como era noite, não projetou uma sombra tão intensa dentro das paredes de pedra. Forçou um pouco os olhos e conseguiu distinguir Sasuke lá dentro, mas ele não estava parado. Com as duas mãos ele empurrava seu corpo para cima e para baixo, flexionando-o. Uma pequena poça de suor já se formava sob ele.

- Sasuke-kun.

Ao olhar para ela, ainda fazendo as flexões, ele deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso que ela entendeu perfeitamente que era para que esperasse um pouco. Ela o fez, virando-se de costas para a parede de pedra e observando a lua cheia que brilhava palidamente no céu naquela hora.

Virou-se novamente para o retângulo e assustou-se ao ver os olhos de Sasuke logo ali, bem juntos aos seus, mas tratou de se recuperar do sobressalto e sorriu-lhe de leve, corando como nunca conseguira evitar de fazer na presença do Uchiha.

Ela não precisou dizer nada, apenas colocou a máscara por cima do rosto.

- Meus parabéns - ele disse dando-lhe um leve sorriso.

- Agora vou poder vir aqui sem ter que desacordar ninguém - ela disse.

- Mas poderá ser mandada para missões muito perigosas, Hinata - o ninja olhou com os habituais olhos sérios. Sérios, mas preocupados, cautelosos. Os mesmos olhos de quando ela acabara da encontrar-se com Suigetsu nas termas.

- Eu vou ficar bem - ela assegurou-lhe passando a mão pela abertura e acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Aquele gesto que adquirira era de extrema alegria para o Uchiha que sentia-se estranhamente completo a cada vez que os dedos finos da garota escorriam por seus cabelos.

Ele aproveitou o contato fechando os olhos e respirando tranquilamente. Na situação em que se encontrava não entendia como aquele simples toque podia lhe dar tamanha sensação de paz. Enquanto os dedos de Hinata permaneciam em seus cabelos uma sensação de sonolência o invadia e parecia que estava flutuando no vazio, para então abrir os olhos e, ao encontrar os olhos perolados da morena, sentir-se no paraíso.

- Mais dois anos e nove meses - ele disse e ela lhe sorriu.

* * *

- Eu sinto falta da Hinata-chan - dizia Kiba pulando em outra árvore, Akamaru em seus calcanhares, Shino ao seu lado e Kurenai-sensei à frente - Ela tornou-se Jounin antes que nós, só algum tempo depois do Neji.

Ninguém lhe respondeu ou fez algo relevante, então Kiba ficou quieto e foi Shino quem se pronunciou um tempo depois:

- Porque será que ela quis se tornar ANBU?

O Inuzuka o olhou para o companheiro pensando como ele poderia não saber, mas lembrou-se que fora somente ele quem sentira o cheiro do Uchiha impregnado na parceira.

- Não é óbvio? - perguntou Kurenai pousando seus olhos vermelhos sobre os dois. Eles apenas a fitaram - Homens são tão obtusos.

- Kurenai-sensei, o que você quis dizer com isso? - protestou Kiba aproximando-se dela.

- Já faz quantos meses que o Uchiha voltou? - Shino perguntou completamente alheio a conversa.

* * *

- Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji - disse Asuma para os alunos. O mais gorducho nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ele, estava ocupado demais comendo o churrasco recém assado - Parabéns por conseguirem se tornar Jounins todos juntos.

- Obrigada, sensei - respondeu Ino pegando uma carne da grelha.

- Sakura e Naruto conseguirão também, não foi?

- Sim - Ino respondeu - Eu nunca pensei que iria dizer isso, mas a testa de marquise ficou bem forte.

- Qualquer um ficaria forte depois de receber treinamento com os Sanins Lendários - disse Shikamaru desinteressado - Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura mostram isso.

- Eles também se esforçaram bastante, Shikamaru - disse Asuma.

O moreno não respondeu, colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e fechou os olhos.

Enquanto Ino o observava deixava que seus pensamentos vagassem até os três integrantes do Time 7. Não tinha sido apenas o treinamento com os Sanins que os deixaram fortes, eles tinham muita coragem e garra. Deixou seus pensamentos vagarem ainda mais longe, até Sasuke.

"Já faz um ano" pensou distraidamente vendo Shikamaru abrir os olhos e pegar um pedaço de carne antes que Chouji comesse tudo "Ele tem que ser forte".

* * *

Sakura caiu no chão completamente exausta. Sempre soubera que Naruto dava muito duro nos treinamentos, mas não pensara que seria tão difícil. Jiraiya pegava muito pesado com ele para deixá-lo forte o suficiente. Mais que nunca Sakura tinha certeza que ele se tornaria o próximo Hokage.

Olhou para o amigo loiro a sua frente, ele continuava a treinar. Não parava mesmo estando completamente banhado em suor, a face levemente vermelha.

- Naruto, pare um pouco - disse a kunoichi levantando-se com dificuldade, suas pernas latejavam intensamente pelo esforço - Não precisa treinar tanto.

- Preciso sim - ele respondeu sem parar - Aposto que Sasuke, mesmo preso, não está parado, tô certo.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram com a afirmação do amigo. Será que Sasuke continuava treinando dentro de uma câmara de retenção?

- Só falta um ano para ele sair de lá - continuou o Uzumaki - Não posso perder pra ele.

Os olhos anteriormente arregalados de Sakura tornaram-se ternos e doces. Aqueles dois não mudariam nunca e isso era o que ela mais gostava em Naruto e Sasuke. Não importavam mais todas as diversidades por que passaram, eles eram unidos demais. Eram realmente irmãos.

* * *

"Só mais dois meses" pensou enquanto terminava as abdominais e passava para as flexões.

Não importava o lugar em que se encontrava, não podia deixar que seus músculos se atrofiassem por ficar três anos sem treinamentos. De alguma forma precisava se exercitar e o quadrado de pedra tinha espaço o suficiente para ele fazer os exercícios básicos.

Sasuke olhou para o retângulo de pedra. Naquele dia Hinata estava atrasada e ele temia o pior. Desde que ela se tornara uma ANBU para poder ficar com ele ali não se atrasara nunca, uma pontualidade que chegava a ser irritante e reconfortante. Muitas vezes ela só ficava ali, observando treinar por horas, outras eles jogavam alguns assuntos fora como os acontecimentos da Vila em que Hinata sempre procurava mantê-lo a par.

Ela não sabia como estava sendo importante estar ali com ele todos os dias. O seu semblante calmo e o sorriso pacifico era o seu reconforto para não enlouquecer preso ali. Assim como uma faca que corta, mas que não machuca, que rasga a pele e penetra em seu coração, mas não o mata, foi Hinata. Ela fora algo intenso que não tivera coragem de impedir e não se arrependia nem um pouco.

Os pensamentos ruins começaram a invadir a sua mente, mas não tiveram tempo de se fixar, logo a silhueta da morena apareceu banhada pela luz da lua. Ela nem precisou chamá-lo, pois o Uchiha interrompeu imediatamente os seus exercícios para aproximar-se dela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - os olhos ônix fitaram-na preocupados. Fazia muito tempo que aquele olhar não a mirava.

- Recebi minha primeira missão hoje.

- Do que se trata? - a preocupação aumentou. Uma missão fora da Vila para um agente ANBU sempre era alguma coisa perigosa que demoraria demais.

- Uma solicitação do País do Vento - ela explicou-lhe sorrindo gentilmente para acalmar a preocupação nos olhos dele - Vamos interceptar alguns ninjas fugitivos.

Sasuke suspirou pesadamente.

Estava com medo. Com medo por ela, medo de perdê-la. Não conseguiria viver longe dela depois de tudo, não conseguiria mais. Passara a amar aquela garota como jamais amara qualquer outra pessoa.

- Quando eu sair daqui - ele disse reabrindo os olhos - Quero que conheça minha mãe.

Ela ficou séria. Como que ele poderia querer que ela conhecesse sua mãe? Ela já tinha morrido, assim como a sua própria. Pensou por uns segundos e entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Corou um pouco e sorriu-lhe passando a mão pela abertura para, mais uma vez repetir o gesto que tanto o confortava.

Depois de um tempo alisando as madeixas negras Sasuke, inconscientemente, pegou-lhe a mão delicadamente retirando sua luva. Hinata ficou sem entender o gesto, até que o moreno passou a beijar-lhe os dedos, um por um, levemente, até chegar ao seu polegar mordê-lo fraquinho. Alisou sua palma, ainda de olhos fechados, e beijou-a.

Enquanto ele beijava-lhe os dedos a Hyuuga sentia pequenos arrepios partirem dos lugares beijados e espalharem-se por todo o seu corpo. Sua mente se anuviava com o contato e passou a sentir saudades dos beijos do rapaz a sua frente, dos beijos tão intensos que só sentira uma única vez, juntos com as carícias ousadas e toques maliciosos.

Aquele ninja era um mistério. Com um olhar fazia-a sentir-se a garota mais boba, tímida e apaixonada de todo o mundo e com um toque fazia-a sentir-se a mulher mais desejada.

- Quando eu sair daqui - ele dizia - Vou até seu pai e vamos nos casar.

Um brilho de alegria intensa se instalou sobre a garota, sua face parecia emitir luz própria. Ela poderia ser facilmente confundida com um sol no meio da noite. O shinobi ficou satisfeito com a reação dela, que entrelaçou suas mãos com as dele e seu um sorriso mais largo e maravilhoso que jamais vira.

- Sasuke-kun, isso seria maravilhoso.

* * *

"Demorei demais nessa missão" Hinata pensava enquanto aproximava-se correndo da Vila Oculta da Folha. Ficara fora com um grupo de ANBUs para a interceptação daqueles ninjas patifes por mais tempo do que imaginara, Sasuke já deveria ter sido libertado há dois dias.

Chegou a Vila e partiu assim que o superior e comandante da missão anunciou que era missão cumprida.

Deixou-lhes na entrada e correu até o Clã Uchiha para encontrar a casa completamente vazia. Passou por todos os pontos que acreditava que poderia encontrá-lo, mas não o achou em lugar algum. Não estava no centro de treinos, nas que sabia serem suas clareiras favoritas para treinar, no Ichiraku Ramen ou em qualquer um de outros pontos.

"Sasuke-kun, onde você pode estar?" pensou parando sobre um prédio bem alto de onde poderia ver uma grande parte da cidade e, ativando sua linhagem, fez uma varredura superficial na área. Pessoas poderiam estar fazendo coisas que não seria delicado apreciar.

- Cadê você? - perguntou-se baixinho já começando ficando preocupada e com intenção de ir perguntar para todas as pessoas que conhecia se saberiam dizer alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro do Uchiha, mas então se lembrou de um lugar em que ainda não tinha procurado, um lugar que o Uchiha a levaria quando saísse de seu confinamento.

Sem pensar duas vezes correu até lá.

O sol de verão era intenso e estava ainda mais forte naquele dia em Konoha fazendo muitas pessoas saírem de suas casas para tomar alguma coisa gelada ou brincar em algum lago das redondezas da Vila, lagos esses que não faltavam. Enquanto a kunoichi corria para um local afastado de Konoha ela ficou admirando alguns jovens e crianças brincando em um riacho com uma pequena cascata. As termas deviam estar fechadas naquele dia tão quente.

Quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino sentiu-se aliviada. Logo a frente estava à cabeleira arrepiada de Sasuke da qual tanto gostava, ele observava o túmulo do Terceiro Hokage. Ao seu lado estava uma garota de cabelos róseos muito conhecida.

A cada passo silencioso que dava na direção do casal seu estômago lhe dava uma pontada dolorida. Sabia o que aquilo queria dizer e não sentia nenhuma vergonha, estava corroendo-se de ciúmes junto com uma alegria imensa de vê-lo livre. Por baixo de sua máscara ANBU um sorriso jazia em seus lábios. Não saberia dizer se seria um sorriso frio dirigido a Sakura ou um sorriso terno dirigido a Sasuke.

"Estou passando muito tempo com Sasuke-kun" pensou soltando um risinho. Desde quanto sentia ciúmes daquele, agora, homem? Principalmente de Sakura, que nunca escondera de ninguém que era uma louca por ele? Antigamente quando a ninja médica era parceira de Equipe de Sasuke ela não se sentia tão enciumada assim, nem quando fora Sakura que estivera junto com Naruto quando conseguiram trazê-lo de volta a Vila. Mas agora, solto, a primeira pessoa que vira ao sair da câmara tinha sido Sakura e isso a deixava propensa a se irritar, deixava-a completamente enciumada. Um ciúme que conseguia conter dentro de si.

Lembrou-se, então, que Sakura era uma Jounin e que Sasuke teria que ser vigiado por um durante o período de um ano. Suspirou, seria um longo ano.

Não precisou se aproximar demais para que o casal reparasse em sua presença e sentiu-se completamente satisfeita ao ver o olhar de Sasuke se iluminar.

- Deseja alguma coisa? - Sakura perguntou preocupada.

- Quero falar com o Uchiha - o moreno não pode impedir um sorriso maroto surgir em seus lábios ao ouvir a Hyuuga chamando-lhe pelo sobrenome - A sós.

- Ah, tudo bem - Sakura não reconhecera a voz da morena que ficava levemente abafada pela máscara - Eu te espero na saída, Sasuke-kun.

Ele concordou e os dois esperaram a Haruno se afastar o suficiente para Sasuke pegar a mão da morena e começar a puxá-la cemitério adentro. Não falaram nada por todo o percurso até chegarem à parte mais afastada, abandonada há muito tempo.

Hinata achava aqueles caminhos do cemitério conhecidos demais, mas provavelmente era onde estava enterrada a garota especial de Sasuke, sua mãe.

Os túmulos daquela área estavam meio cobertos com algumas plantas, na maioria trepadeiras e até alguns cantinhos com musgo, mas Sasuke continuou puxando-a sem dizer nada até parar em frente a um túmulo de um lugar completamente conhecido para a garota, não era somente uma ilusão.

Sasuke agachou-se perto do túmulo de sua mãe, intacto, a não ser por um pequeno galho de uma roseira branca que se agarrava a ele, e começou a falar como se ela pudesse lhe ouvir:

- Mamãe - disse e segurou a mão de Hinata que sentia que iria chorar a qualquer momento - Quero que conheça alguém especial pra mim.

Hinata ajoelhou-se do lado do shinobi.

- Essa é Hinata - ele olhou para a garota que retirou a máscara calmamente e então de novo para o túmulo - Eu a amo - mas não pode continuar as apresentações para sua mãe, porque a garota jogou-se de encontro ao peito dele, manchado sua camisa negra com lágrimas de felicidade misturadas a surpresa - O que aconteceu? - ele acariciou seus cabelos levemente e pousou as mãos em suas costas para reconfortá-la.

- Aqui... - ela, calmamente, se separou do Uchiha, olhou-o para que a seguisse e caminhou até o túmulo ao lado, somente um frondoso arbusto de rosas brancas os separava e, assim como no túmulo da mulher Uchiha, somente um único galho da roseira prendia-se a esse túmulo.

Ele não precisou perguntar de quem era o túmulo, as letras prateadas que marcavam o nome de quem estava enterrado ali pareciam novíssimas, como se não tivessem sofrido o desgaste pelo tempo. Voltou seu olhar para a garota e a abraçou fortemente.

- Elas estão juntas - a Hyuuga disse, por fim - Nossas mães estão lado a lado.

O shinobi se levantou e foi até a roseira entre os túmulos e de lá arrancou duas das mais bonitas rosas brancas. Voltou para junto de Hinata e entregou-lhe uma delas, mas deixou a garota sem entender, até que ele se levantou e explicou o significado daquilo colocando a sua rosa branca sobre o túmulo da mãe de Hinata e fazendo uma reverência em sinal de respeito. A morena imitou o gesto do rapaz com a mãe dele.

Sorriu-lhe ao terminar.

O rapaz aproximou-se enlaçando suas mão e tomando-lhe a boca rosada como se estivesse perdido no deserto e aquele fosse o mais belo e convidativo oásis. Num beijo intenso e provocativo, possessivo e cálido onde ele queria demonstrar toda a saudade que sentira daquela mulher pelo tempo que estiveram separados por apenas uma parede de pedra. Ao final do beijo Hinata mordeu-lhe levemente o lábio inferior fazendo Sasuke abraçá-la para imediatamente guiar suas pequenas mãos pálidas até as madeixas negras.

- Sasuke-kun?

- O quê foi?

- Já percebeu que nos unimos por causa de uma flor - disse referindo-se a rosa negra - Nos separamos com uma flor - a rosa azul - E nos juntamos novamente com uma flor - a rosa branca.

- Deve ser somente coincidência - ele iria beijá-la de novo, mas parou para completar - Podemos usar rosas negras, azuis e brancas na decoração do casamento.

Pela terceira vez viu o rosto dela se iluminar de felicidade, rosto que ainda iria ver muitas vezes durante o resto de sua vida, seguida da frase:

- Sasuke-kun, isso seria maravilhoso.

- Você diz isso - ele sorriu-lhe marotamente - Porque ainda não contei os planos para a lua-de-mel.

_Rosas brancas que unem almas não são apenas coincidência._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIM**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá!**

**Não sei por que, mas esse foi mesmo o capítulo que mais gostei de escrever. Deve ser por causa de toda a angústia de deixar o Sasuke lá preso só vendo a Hinata por uma frestinha na parede. E me desculpem se eu deixei o Sasuke meigo demais.**

**Bem, quero agradecer imensamente a todas as pessoas que lerão essa minha trilogia, estou tremendamente agradecida por todo o apoio das reviews e mesmo das pessoas que somente lerão sem deixar review, é importante pra mim da mesma forma. Obrigada imensamente.**

**Esse foi o último capítulo, então eu vou entrar em um pequeno período de férias para colocar alguns assuntos do mundo fora do mundo das fics em ordem, mas estarei de volta com fics novas no dia 29 de fevereiro. Exceto claro, se eu tiver alguma idéia de fic no meio disso (e eu vou ter, com certeza) aí eu apareço pra postar.**

**Obrigada a todos mais uma vez.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Marih-chann_

_Prii O._

_Patty Uchiha_

_Ida-chan_

_Ciane_

_Loii-Purple-chan_

_Uchiha_

_Luiza_

_Laura_

_Nylleve_

_Miimi-chan '-'_

_Blueberry-chan_

_Uchiha Haito_

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, E-Pontas!**


End file.
